There is a need for sanitizing fluid streams which are either liquid or gaseous. Sanitation of facilities by a kill-on-contact mechanism rather than by introducing chemicals can be beneficial for both the environment and the user. Addition of chlorine or other chemicals at times is not convenient or desirable. Further chlorination of swimming pools or whirlpools in spas can cause eye and skin irritations. Hot tubs are not commonly chlorinated. However, such facilities at times require means for controlling bacterial or fungal growth.
There are many antimicrobial preparations for suppressing mold, mildew and odor-causing bacteria. Such preparations include solid biocide concentrates as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,297. The commercial preparation of Morton Thiokol, Inc. sold under the trademark VINYZENE is an additive to plastics which comprises 10, 10'-oxybisphenozas that is active against a broad spectrum of fungi and bacteria. The product is in the form of a 2 weight percent solution in mineral spirits or methyl ethyl ketone and as a 5 weight percent blend in a thermoplastic resin. These products are used as biocides in the field of wood preservatives, swimming pools, food preservatives, sanitizers and disinfectants, industrial water treatment and plastics. However, none of the prior art biocides are reacted with the substrate on which they are utilized.
None of the prior art means have provided a method for treatment of systems such as air conditioners or vents which may disperse in air fungus or bacteria. Such air ladened microorganisms are believed to have caused illnesses and respiratory ailments.
Biocides which are commercially available include active halogens, for example chlorine, chlorinated isocyanurates, halophors and the like, phenolics, quaternary ammonium salts including alkylbenzyl-dimethylammonium chloride, where the alkyl group contains 12-18 carbon atoms and dimethyldialkylammonium chloride, where the alkyl group contains 8-10 carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,367 to Rees, discloses ionic copolymers which can be utilized as coatings or in laminates.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,460 to Rees discloses diamine modified hydrocarbon copolymers comprising a copolymer of an alpha-olefin and an alpha, beta-ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acid which are useful as films and coatings. None of the Rees patents are concerned with biocidal copolymers or hydrogels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,718 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,626, which are herewith incorporated by reference disclose suitable methods for preparing the precursor copolymers which are used in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,634 to Vaughn et al, which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses the use of ionomers for removing impurities from quaternary ammonium salts.
The particles and fibers which comprises an alpha-olefin copolymerized with an olefinically-unsaturated carboxylic acid forms a "quat acrylate copolymer" when combined with quaternary ammonium salts.
Application serial No. 157,202 filed Feb. 17, 1988 of Patton et al entitled, "Polymer Salt Complex for Fiber or Fabric Treatment", which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses fabrics coated with copolymers of alpha olefins and alpha, beta-ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acids that are modified with quaternary ammonium salts.
It is understood that the term "particles" as used herein relates to powders, platelets, pellets, and the like.